With the improvement of human living standard, people have higher and higher aesthetic demands for products. Nowadays, as a common means of transportation and entertainment in life, mobility scooters are designed to have light emitting wheels by many manufacturers. The light emitting wheels, especially at night, are very ornamental and popular to users. At present, the practice of the light emitting design of the wheels for most of the mobility scooters is to install LED lamps on the wheels to make the wheels have a light emitting effect. However, this light emitting effect is single; and the light emitting effect and ornamental value need to be improved.
Thus, the prior art needs to be improved and enhanced.